Behind The Scene of JEJU !
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: <html><head></head>"Eun….."/ "Ssssttt.." / "Donghae ssi apa kau sudah siap" / "Si-siap untuk apa" / "Eomma, aku ingin menikahi Donghae. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang aku sedang melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku" / EUNHAE / HYUKHAE / YAOI (Little NC) DLDR ! / RnR ! / Donghae uke</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Thanks JEJU**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Sub Cast : Leeteeuk – Kyuhyun – Changmin**

**Length : Two Shoot (Maybe)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T - M (WASPADA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "Kalau kau bertanya kepadaku tempat mana yang paling ku suka, itu adalah paris. Tapi jika kau menanyakan tempat mana yang memberiku ketenangan itu adalah JEJU. Karena di Jeju aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya LEE DONGHAE"**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hae is MINE. But when EunHae in Jeju, Hae only Hyuk's Mine.**

**Warning : YAOI (BL), Rate T - M, DLDR, Hae is Real Uke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Thanks JEJU !"**

**.**

**.**

"Hae tunggu aku"  
>"….."<p>

Sepertinya panggilan itu terabaikan begitu saja oleh namja yang saat ini menuruni stage dengan langkah yang begitu cepat.

"Donghae kau tidak mendengarku hmm"

Masih saja panggilan itu pura-pura tidak didengar oleh Donghae.

Donghae dengan wajah tidak menentunya terus melanjutkan langkah menuju ke mobil yang akan membawanya ke dorm untuk beristirahat setelah konser selesai.

"Junghoon aku sudah masuk mobil, bisakah kau menjalankan mobil ini sekarang juga?"

"Tapi Donghae ya, baru kau saja yang sampai dan yang lainnya belum. Kita tunggu leadernim dan kawan-kawan"

"Ya kwangjanim" Donghae membentuk poutan kecil yang membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

"Donghae tunggu"

**-Glepp Depppp-**

Pintu mobil kini sudah tertutup dan namja dengan tubuh lebih kecil namun juga lebih tinggi dari Donghae sudah berhasil duduk disampingnya.

"Donghae ya kau ini kenapa, aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya"

"….."

"Donghae kau masih diam saja saat aku sudah berada didekatmu"

Eunhyuk menaruh wajah gusarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti ini kepada dirinya.

"Eunhyuk ssi sebenarnya ada apa, kalian ini kadang romantic dan kadang seperti kucing dan tikus"

"Entahlah"

Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil mencoba menata kesabarannya.

"Kau ini berhentilah berperilaku anak kecil seperti ini Hae, aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya kepadaku"

"Anak kecil kau bilang"

**-Darrrrr-**

Sepertinya perang akan terjadi, managerpun mengambil earphone untuk menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar pertengkaran couple ini yang apabila sudah terjadi perang benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja.

"Iya kau seperti anak kecil"

"Kau yang seperti anak kecil Hyuk, kau menyebut nama yeoja ketika aku berada disampingmu"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya agar tidak bisa mendapati Eunhyuk dalam pandangannya.

"Yeoja, yeoja siapa Hae? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak faham"

Amarah bercampur rasa cemburu itu sudah menguasai seisi hati dan fikiran Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Hyuk, kau bahkan pura-pura lupa menyebut nama siapa"

Batin Donghae di iringi air matanya yang hampir jatuh tapi berusaha ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"Hae cobalah bicarakan denganku , aku benar-benar lupa"

"MinAh" jawab tegas Donghae.

"MinAh… hahahahahaha"

Seketika tawa Eunhyuk pecah mendengar jawaban yang baginya memang pantas mendapatkan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, ini sangat tidak lucu" kembali Donghae membubuhi bibir tipisnya dengan pout namun kini sedikit tajam karena ia kesal mendapat bahakan Eunhyuk untuknya.

"Jadi kau seperti ini karena cemburu dengan MinAh? Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksut apapun, hanya saja aku menyebutkan MinAh karena dia sudah hadir sebagai undangan di konser kita tadi" Jelas Eunhyuk sambil memutar tubuh Donghae agar menghadap kepada dirinya.

"Kau fikir aku akan percaya begitu saja Eunhyukie. Aku tidak bodoh"

"Donghae hilangkan cemberutmu ini aku tidak suka melihatnya" Bukannya member penjelasan Eunhyuk sekarang sibuk mencubit bibir Donghae yang terus menerus mengerucut. Akh! Sangat menggemaskan.

**-Plakkkk-**

"jauhkan tanganmu dari bibir manisku Hyuk. tanganmu tidak pantas menyentuhnya"

"hahahahaha" tawa Eunhyuk kembali membeludak mendengar pernyataan Donghae tadi.

"aku tidak pantas menyentuh dengan tangan, jadi aku lebih pantas menyentuhnya dengan bibirku? Seperti itu atau…."

"Shittt diamlah Hyuk, aku benar-benar sangat marah sekarang"

Donghae memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Dan kemudian kembali menjauhkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk kea rah luar kaca mobil.

"Ups, aku minta maaf Donghae. Kau cemburu ketika aku menyebut nama MinAh. Lalu bagaimana denganku, apa aku juga harus cemburu ketika kau menyebut nama Sandara"

**Deggggg**

Donghae tercengang mendengar itu. Dia mencoba menatap kea rah Eunhyuk lagi.

"A-aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan dara, aku sepertimu tadi hanya menyebutnya sebagai undangan konser kita" Donghae terdengar tergagap, ia takut jika Eunhyuk berbalik menaruh rasa cemburu terhadap dirinya.

Paboya Donghae kkkk

"Aku tidak yakin" balas Eunhyuk mengganti wajahnya menjadi sangat datar.

"ya Hyukie, aku tidak berbohong. Percayalah Hyukie" Entah seketika Donghae menjadi sangat manis. Digoyah-goyahkan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Ya Hyukie ya, jangan mencemburuiku. Jangan menaruh pikiran yang tidak tidak. Aku hanya menyukaimu"

Dannn pernyataan itu keluar secara tidak terkontrol oleh Donghae.

"Hahaha Donghae babo. Aku hanya bercanda kepadamu. Aku sangat yakin kau ini murni hanya menyukaiku. Bahkan didalam hatimu hanya ada nama Lee Hyukjae"

Kembali Eunhyuk menyajikan tawanya dengan dihiasi rahang tegasnya dan itu terlihat lebih maskulin dihadapan Donghae.

"atau ada nama lain selain Lee Hyukjae Hae? Aku yakin ada" sambung Eunhyuk dan kini dengan wajah seriusnya

"Ani, ani! Tidak hanya ada nama Lee Hyukjae, aku berani bersumpah"

"Benarkah itu Hae"

"Iya apa aku harus berteriak agar kau percaya hanya ada nama Hyukjae disini dihatiku" rengek Donghae lucu didepan Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin, lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Bagaima nasipnya jika dihatimu hanya ada nama Hyukjae hmmm?" pertanyaan sangat konyol dari Eunhyuk. lol

**-Bukkkkkk-**

"Yak Eunhyukjae. Kau benar-benar…"

**-Bukkkkkk-**

**-Bukkkkkk-**

**-Bukkkkkk-**

Donghae memukul keras dada Eunhyuk karena sangat kesal dengan Eunhyuknya itu.

**-Sreeeppppppp-**

Tangan itu berhasil dihentikan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kehilangan percaya dirinya ketika Eunhyuk sudah menatapnya.

"Hyuk, kau.. jangan mendekatkan wajahmu. Disini ada prince manager"

Mata Donghae terpejam ketika Eunhyuk sudah berada kurang dari 5cm dihadapannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa. Pipimu kenapa chubby Hae…"

Eunhyuk berteriak dan kemudian mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Donghae.

"Aaaaaa Hy-yuukk kii.. saaa-sakitt… pip-pi ku"

.

.

.

"hey kalian yang berada diluar mobil cepat masuk"

Perintah Manager, yang kemudian Leeteuk, Siwon, heechul, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Kangin, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Shindong sudah terlebih dahulu bersama mobil yang lain.

"Eunhyuk Donghae, ku kira kalian bersama Kangin dimobil lain"

"Ahh tidak aku sudah lama dimobil sedari konser selesai aku langsung masuk untuk beristirahat" ujar Eunhyuk member jawaban pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapunkan? Kwangjanim mereka melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dilanda penasaran.

**-Plakkkk-**

"Bodoh tidak mungkin kami berdua melakukan apa-apa. Kau ini pandai tapi bodoh Kyu" pukul Donghae terhadap kepala Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya lebih bodoh daripada Kyuhyun. Lol

"Yaya, Eunhyukie.." panggil Heechul

"Ne hyung"

"sebenarnya siapa gadis yang kau bicarakan bersama Siwon ketika dipanggung tadi?" tanya Heechul dengan sinaran mata sangat penasaran.

"hahaha jangan jawab Hyuk. Biarkan Heenim hyung mencari tau sendiri"

"Siapa memangnya? MinAh?" Tanya balik Eunhyuk.

"Bukan bukan, sampai Siwon bertanya _–apakah kau menyukainya Hyuk-"_

**Degggggggggg Ngghhh**

Mata itu kembali terbuka lebar ketika mendengar percakapan antara Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Heenim.

"Siapa lagi" batin Donghae kesal

"Ehhhhmmmmm" Donghae berdehem ringan dan seketika percakapan itu terhenti.

"Donghae ssi, emm kau tadi sudah memukulku dengan ligstick ketika kita membicarakan tentang wanita. Jadi jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" perjelas Eunhyuk takut Donghaenya merasakan cemburu lagi.

Sementara Siwon dan Heenim hanya berbalas pandangan melihat couple paling romantic ini kembali akan bertikai.

"Hash sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Bukankah kalian harus saling percaya bahwa Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae" tegas Leadernim Leeteuk penuh wibawa.

.

.

.

.

"**Thanks JEJU !"**

.

.

"aku langsung masuk kamar saja" ucap Donghae singkat yang kemudian memasuki dorm menuju kamarnya tentu wajahnya terlihat malas saat ini.

"Benar kan. Siwon Heenim hyung. Kenapa kalian membahas tentang yeoja didepan Donghae"

"Dia cemburu Hyuk. Berarti Donghae benar-benar mencintaimu" pertegas Heenim dan juga di anggukkan Siwon.

"Tapi lihat dia"

"tenanglah Hyuk dia marah hanya sementara. Yasudah aku ingin beristirahat" ucap Kyuhyun tenang

"Aku juga. Kyu aku ikut denganmu ya Kyu" susul Siwon menuju Kyuhyun.

"aku juga. Calm down Hyukie"

Heenim menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan kemudian masuk ke dorm menyusul Siwon da Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menaruh wajah sendunya

"Hyuk"

"Aa leadernim, bagaimana ini"

"Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha membantumu"

"benarkah"

"Iya mungkin kau ingin memberinya kejutan. Panggilah aku, aku siap kapan saja"

"kau serius hyung"

"Tentu. Mari kita masuk. Dan ajaklah Donghae berbicara"

"Baik Hyung"

.

.

"**Thanks JEJU !"**

.

.

.

**Greeebbbbbbbbbbb**

Tangan itu melingkar memeluk pinggang namja yang saat ini sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memasang wajah malasnya sehingga ia kaget oleh lingkaran tangan itu.

"Ash, Eunhyukie beraninya kau memelukku dari belakang"

"Ya Donghae jangan menaruh cemburu seperti ini"

Eunhyuk menunduk karena tidak tau lagi bagaimana agar Donghaenya menghilangkan rasa cemburunya.

"Eunhyuk" panggil Donghae yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Iya Hae, aku minta maaf sekali lagi" tambah Eunhyuk masih menunduk

Donghae meraih pipi Eunhyuk dengan kelembutannya.

"Buktikan bila kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan hanya aku"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya membalas tatapan Donghae penuh rasa cinta.

"Kau minta bukti apa Hae, apapun yang kau minta aku akan menurutinya"

"Itu terserahmu chagi.."

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk menancapkan senyum lebarnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik.

.

.

.

"**Thanks JEJU !"**

**T.B.C**

**RnR Please**

**Terinspirasi EunHae ditemani Teuki yang pergi ke Jeju hanya bertiga (Iya bertiga) So Teuki jadi obat nyamuk deh. Kkk**

**Mind to RnR**

**Hae is Bottom. Lestarikan !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Behind The Scene of JEJU !**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Sub Cast : Leeteeuk – Kyuhyun – Changmin**

**Length : Up to Me :D**

**Genre : Romance, NC (Bisa jadi)**

**Rate : T - M (WASPADA kekhilafan menghampiri saya, SEDIKIT)**

Kedua tangan itu terus mengait satu sama lain. Sangat bisa dirasakan diantara tautan itu terdapat luapan cinta yang semua orang pun tak mampu mengukurnya.

"Donghae"

Bisikan lirih itu mengusik telinga Donghae yang membuatnya memejamkan mata indahnya.

"Ne Hyukie" dibalasnya bisikan itu dengan ucapan penuh kelembutan Donghae.

"Apa kau belum percaya denganku. Hmm"

"entahlah" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Donghae, percayalah. Saat dua pria dibebani rasa cinta dan saat itu pula keseriusan ada didalamnya" Genggaman Eunhyuk semakin mengait kuat ia benar-benar tidak mampu melepas Donghae dari kehidupannya. Lirih suaranya terus menghembus menyentuh belakang telinga Donghae. Sangatlah hangat dirasakannya.

"Benarkah?" Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. Disitulah matanya terpejam dan jiwanya menjadi tenang. Tidak peduli saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam penerbangan ataupun ada seorang Leeteuk leadernim.

"Apa perkataanku kurang membuatmu yakin Hae, dan kau mau bukti apalagi setelah ini?"

"Hmm? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu?" sambung Eunhyuk dengan membelai surai rambut lembut Donghaenya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Donghae, dan Eunhyuk akan selalu menjaga Donghae" sentuhan itu semakin lembut Donghae rasakan menyisir surai demi surai rambutnya hingga membuatnya semakin nyaman dan terlelap dalam sentuhan Eunhyuknya.

"Donghae, kau tidak menjawabnya hmm"

Tatapan mata itu mengarah ke Donghae yang ternyata sudah memejamkan mata erat dan penuh kedamaian dalam sandaran Eunhyuk.

"Haha kau sudah tertidur sayang. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sudah sampai di surga tujuan kita. Chuuuu"

Kecupan itu melekat erat dikepala Donghae, kecupan yang ia berikan ketika Donghae membutuhkan perlindungan dan ketenangan dari Eunhyuknya. Senyum giggles Eunhyuk terkembang mendapati kedamaian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Donghae tidak ada suaranya Hyuk" tiba-tiba suara seorang angel menengahi situasi Eunhyuk, ya itu suara Leeteuk.

"Aa iya hyung Donghae sudah tertidur, mungkin dia lelah Hyung" beri alasan Eunhyuk kepada Leeteuk yang saat ini berada dikursi belakangnya.

"Biarkan Donghae tertidur, penerbangan satu jam lagi akan berakhir, kalau kau mau , istirahatlah sekarang. Jika sudah aku akan membangunkanmu"

"Ani hyung, aku akan terjaga dan aku harus menjaga Donghae dalam tidurnya"

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Donghae yang menumpu bahunya. Itu sangat manis untuk dijadikan pemandangan.

"Aku ingin seperti ini dimana tidak ada kesalahpahaman yang merusak hubungan kita Donghaeku"

Senyum khas Eunhyuk kembali terkembang.

.

.

**~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

.

.

"Eunhyukiiii.. kita sudah sampai" tawa Donghae sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Iya chagi aku sudah bilang kepadamu sebelum kita ke Jeju kita akan ke mokpo dulu bukan? Aku tau kau sangat rindu Eomma dan Donghwa Hyung?"

"Hyuki, a aku sangat bahagia"

**Grebbbbbbbb**

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, kebahagiaannya meluap saat ini. Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatnya sedikit percaya tentang keseriusannya.

"Itu tujuanku Hae, membuatmu bahagia"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan itu dan memberikan sentuhan lembut dikepala Donghae.

"Ehhhhmmmm, apa aku harus tetap berdiri disini melihat kalian bercinta" sela Leeteuk ditengah pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung didepan pandangannya.

"aa Leeteuk hyung kita tidak sedang bercinta. Kita hanya.. hehe" tawa Donghae kembali melesat tanpa melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk harus menahan dirinya bagaimanapun juga Leeteuklah yang membantu memberikan ide kepada Eunhyuk tentang ini.

"Sudah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Donghae"

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

"Eomma. Hug" Dengan meluapkan segala rasa rindunya Donghae memeluk eommanya yang saat ini tidak bisa berkata apapun mendapati putranya kembali.

"Donghae-ssi kkau? Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang. Cup" kecupan manis itu terdengar mengecup kening Donghae kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"Leeteuk, Eunhyuk terimakasih telah mengantarkan putraku kemari" Ucap

"Sama sama eomma" begitulah cara Leeteuk memanggil Donghae eomma terasa sangat dekat memang.

"Sebenarnya ada maksut lain selain hanya mengantarkan Donghae kemari"

Sambung Leeteuk.

"Benarkah kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan beristirahatlah di sofa sebelum kau bicara tujuan selain itu"

Donghae eomma membuka jalan agar tam dan putra kesayangannya segera masuk.

….

"Jadi.." Tanya Donghae eomma sambil mengedikkan bahu seraya ingin tahu.

"Oh iya begini eomma" Leeteuk menjawab setelah meletakkan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya ke meja.

"Kau atau aku yang memulai Eunhyuk ssi"

**Degggggg**

Eunhyuk tersedak ketika Leeteuk menyebut namanya.

"A-aku.. emm"

Terlihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat gugup dan susah untuk mengucap sedikit jawaban untuk Leeteuk.

"Eunhyukie kenapa pelan-pelan" tutur Donghae yang kemudian mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha Eunhyuk ssi kau benar-benar gugup untuk memulainya baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memulai kejutan ini" urai Leeteuk yang kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Jadi begini Eomma, maksut kedatangan kami selain mengantarkan Donghae bertemu dengan anda. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan maksut eunhyuk terhadap Donghae"

Leeteuk belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya dan Eunhyuk sudah memerah kemudian menunduk ringan. Donghae yang terheran kini memandang wajah Eunhyuk disampingnya yang hanya menampakkan rahang tegas Eunhyuknya.

"E .. begini saja. Eunhyuk ssi lebih baik kau saja yang melanjutkan. Yang ingin melamar Donghae bukan aku tetapi kau"

**Sreppppppp**

Hati Donghae berkecamuk mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk 'Melamar' itu seperti kilatan yang menyambar perasaannya saat ini. Senyumnya terkembang ringan mengisyaratkan ia ingin mendengar Eunhyuknya mengeluarkan penjelasan tentang kalimat Leeteuk sebelumnya.

"Eun….."

"Ssssttt.." Telunjuk Eunhyuk menutup bibir tipis yang berusaha memulai menanyakan sesuatu.

"Donghae ssi apa kau sudah siap" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang tidak meragukan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata yang kini penuh Tanya memandangi dirinya.

"Si-siap untuk apa" gugup Donghae berusaha mencari tau kebingungannya.

"Eomma, aku ingin menikahi Donghae. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang aku sedang melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku"

Perkataan Eunhyuk kini bisa didengar lebih tegas menandakan ia sangat serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Kau serius Eunhyukie"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong dalam situasi ini?" Genggaman tangan Eunhyuk mengikat erat ke tangan Donghae. Dapat dirasakan bahwa Eunhyuk mengharapkan jawaban 'tentu saja' dari Donghae eomma.

"Ya Eunhyuk, semua jawaban aku serahkan kepada putraku. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya dengan jawabanku nantinya. Donghae bagaimana?" pertanyaan kini menderu kea rah Donghae. Mata Donghae terbelalak dan tentunya mengeluarkan pancaran yang sulit di artikan.

"Donghae ssi apa kau bersedia menjadi istriku?'

"A-aku a.."

"Hanya perlu jawaban iya atau tidak"

"Emmm…"

"Donghae-ssi.. MyDonghae"

"Eunhyukie, kau serius?"

"Jika ada kebohongan dimataku kau bisa menolaknya Donghae" Sepasang mata Eunhyuk kini menatap tajam memandangi mata Donghae yang butuh keyakinan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua terdiam menantikan jawaban Donghae. Termasuk hati eunhyuk yang sangat menantikan jawaban iya dari pria idamannya.

"**AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI ISTRIMU EUNHYUK, LEE HYUKJAE"**

Seperti kebahagian yang sangatlah besar yang baru saja di alami Eunhyuk.

**GREBBBBBBBBB**

Pelukannya mengerat ke tubuh Donghae dan dibatas kesadarannya.

"aku mencintaimu Donghae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan ku harap kita akan hidup bersama selamanya" tutur Eunhyuk dengan memberikan hembusan nafas hangatnya pada rambut lembut Donghae.

"Hmmm. Kau berjanji tidak akan lirik sana-sini nantinya" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"aku berjanji Donghae"

**Cuppppppp**

Satu kecupan penuh kasih dibubuhkan Eunhyuk ke rambut-rambut halus yang menyentuh kening Donghae. Dan kemudian Eunhyuk menaruh Donghae didalam pelukannya kembali sehingga memaksa tubuh Donghae memberi balasan atas pelukan Eunhyuknya.

.

"Hmmmm, bisakah kalian jauhkan tubuh kalian satu sama lain. Ada aku dan eomma" suara Leeteuk lagi-lagi membubarkan kesan romantic diantara pasangan romantiss tersebut.

"Yaa leadernim" Mata Donghae memasang puppy eyes dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Jika Donghae menjawab iya, begitupun aku. Aku merestui kalian" dan pernyataan itu akhir dari sebuah harapan jika seorang ibu sudah memberikan restu jalan untuk masa depan Eunhae akan terbuka.

.

.

.

**~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

.

"Donghae…" bisikan itu terus membelai hangat cuping telinga Donghae yang saat ini sedang duduk disofa sebuah apartement mewah di pulau Jeju.

"Ah Eunhyuk kau.. hampir saja aku tertidur disofa ini"

Donghae mengucek lucu matanya yang kemudian memandangi Eunhyuk yang sudah melengkungkan gigglesnya.

"ya Eunhyuk kau memandangiku seperti itu. Dimana Leeteuk hyung" Tanya Donghae dengan menegapkan cara duduknya.

"Leeteuk hyung sedang keluar menikmati Jeju. Hanya ada aku dan kamu Donghaeku" Lirih Eunhyuk berbisik dan membelai surai demi surai rambut Donghae ke belakang telinganya.

"Oh" singkat Donghae yang kemudian memalingkan arah pandangnya ke sudut. Perasaan canggung karena Eunhyuk terus memandangi dirinya kini seolah menjadi tombak rasa malunya.

"Donghaeku.. hmm"

"Ya Hyukie"

"Saranghae, neomu saranghae" Eunhyuk terus menerus membisikkan kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan ketulusan Eunhyuknya.

**GREBBBBBBBBBBB**

Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih besar darinya hingga ia benar-benar nyaman berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae Hyukie.. hmmm" Donghae memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan penuh hangat itu.

"Donghae….."

"Hmmm"

Eunhyuk meraih dagu donghae dan kemudian menatap tajam mata indah yang sudah menyuguhkan bening keindahan didepan Donghae.

**CUPPPPPP  
><strong>"Emmmhh.." Lenguhan Donghae meluap ketika bibir Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba meyambar mesra bibir tipisnya

Eunhyuk terus melumat bibir itu tanpa memberikan cela untuk Donghae mengambil sedikit udara untuknya bernafas.

Didekatkannya tubuh itu sampai benar-benar menempel dan tanpa ada rongga untuk terpisah.

"Ehhh emm Eun hyuk.. Hmm"

"Hmmmmm kenapa Donghae"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke belakang dan kemudian tanpa ada kata apapun Donghae berdiri dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Dong Donghae apa aku salah" Eunhyuk kemudian berdiri dan menyusul kemana Donghaenya pergi.

…..

"Donghae"

Pelukan dari belakang itu Eunhyuk berikan untuk Donghaenya yang saat ini duduk dengan lamunannya di atas ranjang tidur apartemennya.

"Eunhyukie.."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan tadi salah" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ani, hanya saja aku takut kalau ciuman itu tidak hanya untukku"

"Donghae-ssi percayalah jika aku benar-benar menyayangimu bukan yang lain. Bahkan aku sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam pesonamu Donghae.. Lee Donghae"

"Benarkah"

Sembari Donghae memiringkan kepalanya untuk menanyakan kepada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sudah menangkup kedua pipi Donghae.

"Aku akan membuktikannya untukmu Donghaeku"

CUPPPPPPPPPP  
>GREBBBBBBBBB<p>

"Emmmmhhhh…" Kembali Donghae kehilangan nafasnya karena sergapan Eunhyuk yang menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun.

"Hmmmmmmmhhh"

Keduanya kini saling memeluk. Tangan Donghae melingkar ke leher Eunhyuk dan tangan Eunhyuk melingkar rapat ke pinggang Donghae.

Eunhyuk memberikan sepenuh jiwanya untuk Donghae sekarang. Semata-mata agar Donghae benar-benar yakin akan cintanya.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mendorong pelan tubuh Donghae kebelakang hingga tanpa disadari Donghae kini sudah berada rapi dibawah harum tubuh Eunhyuknya.

Eunhyuk terus memberikan apa yang ia ingin berikan sebagai bukti untuk Donghaenya. Donghae terus terpejam menikmati permainan bibir Eunhyuk yang terus membuatnya mendesah mencari celah-celah udara untuk hanya sedikit bernafas.

"Emmmh Hyukie ah" sebut Donghae ditengah kecupan yang terus merekat antara bibir Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"wae aku akan membuktikannya untukmu Donghae.. nikmatilah"

"Hmmmmmmhhhh"

Eunhyuk terus membuat Donghaenya tidak sadar hingga Donghae terbuai dalam kehangatan yang coba Eunhyuk berikan untuknya.

"Donghae.. emmmh"

Lirih Eunhyuk menghembus pada leher Donghae sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin memberikan bukti cintanya yang sempat di ragukan oleh Donghae.

"Eunhyukie.." Bisik Donghae dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga ia sadar sudah tidak ada satu benangpun yang melilit tubuh mungil dan bantatnya.

"Ahhhh" Donghae mendesah ketika Eunhyuk mulai menjamah setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Donghae bisa melihat bahwa tanganya kini dituntun oleh Eunhyuk untuk melepas satu persatu pakaian Eunhyuk yang masih tertempel rapi menutup tubuhnya. Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam pesona Donghae begitu juga Donghae saat ini ia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia nikmati dari Eunhyuk.

Jari-jari Eunhyuk kini telah berhasil menyentuh seluruh permukaan tubuh Donghae dan disamping itu Eunhyuk terus memberikan serangan ke bibir Donghae. Gigitan itu diberikan Eunhyuk agar Donghae membuka mulutnya yang kemudian Eunhyuk akan lebih leluasa memberikan jilatan ke daasar lidah Donghaenya.

Kini keduanya sudah benar-benar bercinta tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Atas dasar cinta mereka melakukan ini, atas dasar cinta itulah Eunhyuk dan Donghae merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain memberi kehangatan diatas ranjang yang tergetar hebat karena guncangan yang dilakukan keduanya.

"sa-sakit Euhyuk emm"

"Eh.. benarkah Donghae ya? Bertahanlah aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Kau boleh menahannya dengan caramu" petuah Eunhyuk sebelum mengawali kenikmatan sebenarnya yang akan dirasakan oleh Donghaenya.

"a—aa Eun… Hyuk.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Donghae berteriak hebat seiring sesuatu yang saat ini menghujam apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ehhhhh aku berhasil chagii.."

"sa-sakit Eunhyukie. Akh"

"Maafkan aku chagi, lakukan perlahan dahulu hingga akhirnya kau nyaman. Aku yakin tidak akan sakit seperti di awal"

"He hem" Donghae sudah tak sanggup untuk banyak mengeluarkan kata. Ia terus memberikan servicenya untuk kekasihnya itu agar gerakan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk tidak terabaikan begitu saja. Mulut Donghae membuka tanpa disadari, desahan demi desahan ia lontarkan tanpa sadarnya.

"Ahh Donghae ya. Aku… emmh"

"K-kau semakin cepat Hyukie, dan a hmmm a-aku sa kit. akh"

Eunhyuk semakin beringas melakukannya kepada Donghae, hingga Donghae terus mendesah dan menggenggam sprai ranjang. Jari-jarinya berhasil memporak porandakan ranjang yang semula tertata rapi.

"Enggh Eunhyuk ahh"

"Sebentar lagi Donghae, bergeraklah lebih cepat juga. Ahhh a-aku akan mempercepat gerakanku. Begitu juga kau. Emmmmh"

Tangan Eunhyuk memegang erat pinggang Donghae.

"Eunhyukie.. ahhhhh.. ahh aku emm"

"Ne chagiii.. hmmm sebentar lagi nnghhh"

"Hehemmmh"

Hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menimpa tubuh Donghae di ranjang. Mereka berdua memburu nafas yang baru saja hilang karena permainan Eunhyuk yang panas.

"Donghae" Eunhyuk membisik ditelinga Donghae yang masih berada dibawahnya. Ya mereka berdua memang masih dalam keadaan tengkurap menindih satu sama lain.

"Neh Hyukie.. hmm"

"SARANGHAEYO"

"Nah do"

Donghae terengah menjawab ungkapan hati Eunhyuk kekasihnya.

"Hihi chagi kau lucu kalau seperti ini" Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat Donghaenya yang hanya pasrah untuknya.

Eunhyuk membalik tubuh Donghae yang masih dibasuh keringat hingga kemudian menaruhnya didalam pelukan pembaringannya.

"Hyukie, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Ini tidak akan terlupakan" Senyum Donghae terlukis manis disela sisi lelahnya, hingga membuat Eunhyuk menguatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Donghae.

"Ne chagi, begitu pula aku. Aku bisa memiliku seutuhnya hari ini haha"

Tawa Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menaruh pout di bibirnya membuat Eunhyuk kembali meraih bibir Donghae yang masih memerah karena ulah Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

"Emmmhhhh"

Donghae kembali mendesah yang kemudian Eunhyuk menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh keduanya. Dan silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhae didalam selimut. Hehehe yang jelas selimutnya sekarang sedang bergerak-gerak. Hihiiiii

.

.

.

.** ~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

.

"Eunhyuk Donghae… aku sudah datang. Kita harus bersiap siap untuk kembali ke Seoul"

Langkah kaki Leeteuk memasuki apartementnya.

"Eunhyuk Donghae, maaf aku baru pulang. Semalam aku menghabiskan waktu diluar untuk menikmati keindahan Jeju dan maaf meninggalkan kalian berdua di apartemen ini"

Kedua kalinya teriakan Leeteuk terlontar dan ini membuat dua namja yang masih didalam selimut itu membuka matanya.

…

"Heummmm" Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut.

"Good morning Donghaeku hmmmm" kemudian disusur sembulan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ne Eunhyukie" Senyum manis itu mengembang penuh kebahagiaan.

…

"Eunhyuk Donghae… kalian belum bangun" kembali teriakan itu menyadarkan keduanya.

….

"Leeteuk hyung. Ya Hyukie itu Leeteuk hyung. Dan kau sebaiknya keluar dari sini secepatnya"

Harap cemas Donghae namun hanya ditertawakan ringan oleh Donghae.

"Haha tenanglah chagi. Leeteuk hyung akan memahami keadaan kita. Kita sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ku harap semua memakluminya jika kita tidur bersama"

"Eunhyukie… cepat keluar hiks" Rengek Donghae membuat giggles Eunhyuk terpampang bangga melihat Donghaenya.

.

.

.

**~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

.

"Istirahatlah selama dipenerbangan chagi.. aku tau kau lelah dengan semalam. Aku bisa melihat itu"

Eunhyuk mengelus rambut lembut Donghae yang kemudian hanya diberikan senyuman tipis oleh Leeteuk hyung yang menyaksikan mereka.

Donghae memang kelihatan lebih lemah dan kelelahan ketika berada di airport untuk kembali ke Seoul tetapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang terlihat lebih segar dan bahagia. Mungkin Donghae lelah dengan permainan Eunhyuknya semalam tetapi Eunhyuk bangga dengan permainannya semalam.

**~BEHIND THE SCENE OF JEJU~**

.

A/N : Hahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahaha maafkan saya yang khilaf hanya sedikit karena memang saya tidak piawai dalam membuat NC. Bener-bener gemeteran buat klimaksnya. Jadi hanya bisa semacam ini. Dan ff ini dibuat terinspirasi ketika Eunhae ke Jeju bersama Leeteuk. Difikiran saya saat itu mereka mampir ke mokpo ke rumah Donghae dan saat itu juga Eunhyuk melamar Donghae dengan bantuan Teukie. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga melanjutkan liburan ke pulau Jeju untuk merayakan kebahagiaan Eunhae setelah mendapat restu Eomma Hae. Dijeju? Entah apa yang terjadi. Setelah di airport banyak foto Donghae yang terlihat kelelahan dia pegang lehernya terlihat banget banget lelah tapi Eunhyuknya kelihatan sangat segar. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Sekali lagi Entahlah! Terserah apa yang kita yakini. Dan kita sebenarnya tidak pernah tau apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae selama di Jeju kan? Bisa jadi cerita di ff ini ngawur dan hanya khayalan saya dan bisa jadi ini adalah REAL! (I HOPE THIS IS REAL) Hahaha Thanks Hyukjae if you do this and that for Donghae. Kekekeke^^

Oke^^ RnR ya! EUNHAE is REAL. And Donghae is Bottom !


End file.
